The Dark Side of the Moon
by Jess McRae
Summary: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron and Voldemort- what happened next?
1. The Shadow of the Past

The Dark Side of the Moon  
  
Authors Note: All characters are based on those created by JK Rowling. I own nothing.  
  
Draco sat at the side of the lake, looking into its almost glass-like surface. The lake seemed as deep and empty as his heart, but he knew the truth: the lake was abound with merpeople and giant squid. It all reminded him of the tri-wizard tournament. It made him think of her. Her almost perfect beauty. The ethereal glow she had around her. The way she smiled when she entered a room- making it come alive. All that was gone. She was gone.  
  
A single icy teardrop ran down his stony face, he felt nothing, he was empty and devoid of life. He was a 17 year old boy about to leave Hogwarts, and try and make his own way in the world, yet he felt as old as the hills, he felt blank- life had no meaning for him anymore.  
  
Hermione and him had only been dating for two years but for him, his life had started the day they had gotten together. The day their hands had met: a jolt of electricity sparking between them- taking them both by surprise. She was gone, and he was left here. Bereft and empty. Hermione, his perfect Hermione had been killed over the summer with her friend Ron Weasley.  
  
No-one knew how it had happened- one minute she was there, vibrant, almost glowing with life, and the next, he sighed. There were those that were blaming Voldemort, but he was unsure- why would he pick out a little muggle house. But the fact remained that Ron, Hermione and her parents all lay dead from the killing curse.  
  
He looked at the lake a little longer, and then slowly made his way back to the castle and the solace of his room. There up ahead was Hagrids hut, where they had spent their afternoons kissing and working on their potions homework. And over by the main doors was where, just last Christmas, they had been in a snowball fight and they had both ended up on the crisp, white lawn, laughing like two kids. Her picture seared his mind, her hair had been blown out of her bun and her cheeks were rosy red. And on those long, beautiful eyelashes had been the remains of a snowflake.  
  
Draco sighed again and trudged up the long, dark staircase and into a room that was as empty as his heart. 


	2. The Memory Returns

The Dark Side of the Moon  
  
Authors Note: All characters are based on those created by JK Rowling. I own nothing.  
  
The morning light seemed to illuminate the picture of Draco and Hermione that stood on his desk. How had it all began , he wondered, how had a muggle born and a Malfoy had become one of the most famous couples in Hogwarts history. He forced his mind back, oblivious of the pain. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ She was walking towards him, her arms hugging the stack of dusty books. He too was wondering along the lines of books, aimlessly and unaware of her approach. Bam! They had walked into each other. The floor lay streamed with books, and in an effort to hide their red faces, they reached down to pick them up. A jolt of electricity seemed to spark between their hands, Draco looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes- he felt he could drown forever in those eyes. He heard a voice that sounded like his, asking her to come to the Yule ball with him.  
  
Hermione looked at him, and did the last thing that he had ever expected- she had laughed. Her tinkling laugh had filled the dark dusty library. Several people had looked up from their textbooks, and Madame Pinch had sent her favourite pupil a sharp glance for daring to break the library rules. He had stood up so fast, the blood rushing to his heading his head and giving everything a rosy glow He had sauntered from the library giving Hermione a parting shot:  
"I just did it for a dare, didn't want you to go alone-Mudblood!" It had taken every last piece of concentration not to let his mask slip, to let her see how hurt he had been by her reaction. Every cell in his body had been all too aware of her presence and the effect she was having on his state of mind, and heart.  
  
Walking into the Great Hall, Draco was painfully aware of the amused glances from the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron seemed almost double up with laughter, and Hermione was smirking with glee. Draco flopped into the chair next to Crabbe and Goyle, their grunting annoying him even more than usual. "Merlin's Beard! Are you two descended from trolls or something?" He stormed off as soon as possible, the delicious meal tasting as dry and as bland as cardboard and sawdust. His father would kill him if he ever knew that he had asked a muggle born to the ball. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. His father. The one reason Draco refused to let the mask slip: the minute the mask slipped, he could be hurt. He had been 7 years old when he realised that the only way to avoid being hurt by his fathers lack of love, was to simply feel no emotion whatsoever. It had been simple: whenever his father was determined to make Draco had let his mind retreat back to the wall he had built round his heart and soul. His father couldn't touch him there. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco retreated to that place often now. The pain at Hermione's senseless death seeming to carve into his very soul. Everyone had expected Potter and Draco to be drawn closer together by the deaths, but Potter had snubbed him at the funeral- Draco had been too icy cold and hurt at her death, to care. He had actually been civil to Potter, but Potter had told him to leave him alone- that Hermione had never loved him, that she had only cared about him and Ron. The memories still needled at his very being, he got up and left the room to face the day, still emotionless and safe behind his defences. 


	3. Authors Note

Ok, i dont mean to be mean but i would really appreciate some reviews, the next chapters  
  
are there waiting to be uploaded, but if no one is reading my story then it would be pointless  
  
so please, please, please just click on the review button and make me smile.  
  
Hugs  
  
Amaunet 


	4. The Unburied

The Dark Side of the Moon  
  
Authors Note: All characters are based on those created by JK Rowling. I own nothing.  
  
Can I just say a huge thank-you to all my reviewers- you've all been so nice and kind- I was expecting a lot of flames.. Especially big thanks to LMFelton for e-mailing me to remind me of the existence of the story, *blushes * . If you have any ideas/suggestions then either leave me a review or send me an e-mail- jenni_c@lineone.net. Hope you like this one. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco strode into the great hall, aware of the glances in his direction, aware of the half whispered sentences. He sat down, at a near-empty bench.  
  
He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be left alone, to be allowed to spend the day, this day of all days, alone, and cocooned in his room. To be allowed to deal with his pain, the hurt, the unfairness of it all.  
Potter walked into the room, he too, seemed as down as Draco. And no doubt he would make the most of today- using their mutual pain to escape potions. Potter sat down at the table, the tracks of his tears obvious, he shared his grief with the world, where Draco kept his to himself, he would not let people know his pain, that his nights were plagued with dreams- the same images- the image of her falling to the ground, lifeless, again and again. The pain. Hurt.  
  
Draco glanced at Potter, the room seeming to fade as he focused on the man who had made his life hell, the man who had done evrythign he could to undermine their relationship. Today of all days, maybe it was time to bury the hatchet, to fulfil one of her wishes. He thought back to that day, the day she had asked him to do something for her- it had been the only time. And he hadn't been able to do it, he had tried, btu he had failed, and in doing so, failed her. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were lying on the grass outside of Hagrids' hut, books lay scattered around them in a heap and they were both suffering from the drowsiness that happens when you spend the afternoon laughing in the sun.  
"Draco," she had said, twirling a daisy in her hand " Will you try and be nice to Harry and Ron, please, it hurts that the three of you don't get along. Please, Draco, please, for me" He had looked into her velvety brown eyes and nodded, his heart bursting with his feelings for her- he would have walked to the end of the earth and faced a thousand dragons and giants for her. He loved her, he knew that, he just needed the right time to tell her, to tell her she completed him, she made him whole. He had to do it, the feelings were bubbling up inside of him, clambering to get out. The words begging to be spoken.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco stood up, the hall nearly empty and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Two empty seats were beside Harry, unfilled- their occupants no longer at Hogwarts. No longer alive. A timeless reminder and testament to their death. Harry looked up, and his glittering eyes hardened and narrowed at Draco's approach.  
  
"Potter, I, well you know what day it is today, as well as I do. I think, well, maybe we should put the past behind us, she , well they, would have liked that I think." Draco offered Harry his hand, cool icy blue eyes meeting hard, glittering emerald He was willing to go against everything he had ever believed in, to lay aside this final ghost.  
  
Harry looked at Draco's outstretched hand, his eyes narrowing furtherer, "Tell me , Malfoy, why I would want to be friends with the man that was responsible for the murder of my two best friends- the man who destroyed everything I ever cared about, you're worse than scum Malfoy, you're murdering scum- run off and play death-eater with your daddy and his friends. I WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH A MURDERER LIKE YOU!!!" Harry's cool, hard voice rose steadily with each word, echoing around the great hall, and with his last sentence he pushed Draco hard, in an effort to move him away.  
  
Draco stared in disbelief, he had tried to make friends with Potter- it had been a year since she had died and the greatest way he could honour her, he thought, was to at least be polite to Potter, but Potter was flinging it back in his face. Draco tried to control his rising temper, to resist the urge to punch Harry in the face, instead he wanted to hurt him, to hurt him as much as Harry had just hurt him.  
  
"You want to talk about being responsible Potter- well what would the school say about Perfect Potter if they knew the truth- how about the fact that 'mione and I had been dating for 6 months when you cornered her in a classroom and tried to kiss her?!. And we both know what happened when you tried to split us up- Potter, you just made us stronger, I might be a dirty Slytherin, but at least I don't cheat on my girlfriend with any women I can lay my hands on- that's why 'mione and you split up in the first place- which one was it potter?- which girl did she catch you with before she finally called it quits and found someone who really loved her?. You were always slow on the uptake- took you months to realise what a jerk you'd been and what you'd lost and been and then it was too late. I'd rather be a Slytherin who understands the importance of love and friendship than some Gryffindor who is just out for himself and doesn't care about who he hurts. You make me sick Potter. It was me she loved, my name that she said with love, mine, not yours. And it was me she loved, me. You'll never have that, never." And with that Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving behind an angry Harry Potter and a feeling of failure- he had tried, he had tried for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco spent the rest of the day in a daze and with a sigh of relief he collapsed on his bed, uttering a silencing charm and a locking charm through habit. Their her picture lay on the bedside table, she was smiling and laughing and waving to the camera, over by the mirror was another of the two of them, their arms round each other, smiling, and laughing- the perfect couple. The days when they had been together had seemed endless and always sunny. Now his life was dark and empty and the only feelings he had was a tightening around his heart, like a hand was squeezing out every last drop of emotions in it, leaving him with nothing but memories- and memories that were both comforting and painful. It had been a year since her death, since he had received the ominous black ministry owl. The letter had been cool and crisp in his hand, the ministry seal worrying him slightly, but he had had no idea of the contents.  
  
Dear Mr Malfoy,  
We regret to inform you that Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley were both killed in the early hours of this morning-2nd June. We believe they were murdered by a splinter group of He who shall not be named. The funeral has yet to be arranged. We are sorry for your loss.  
Charles Gunnley Minister of Magic  
  
The letter had eaten into his very soul, that had been the first time he had ever cried. He knew that Voldemort could not have killed them, they were harmless and insignificant wizards at a muggle's house. Draco had his own suspicions about who had murdered them. And when he found them, he would make them pay, every ounce of Malfoy hate and loathing had been directed at the faceless figure who had cut down two of Hogwarts brightest stars. He would pay, and he would suffer- he would loose everything he had ever held dear, and then draco would squeeze his heart and soul tighter and tighter, and cut him down, limb by limb. Inflicting as much pain as he could. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Draco had been pacing his room, walking up and down for what seemed like hours, in a desperate bid to calm his nerves. "A Malfoy is never nervous" he repeated to himself. Suddenly it was midnight and time for things to start happening. He flew to the edge of the lake, the moon illuminating it and giving it a glass like appearance.  
  
He finished lighting the candles and the arranging the picnic, and he looked up, searching the grounds for a lonely figure. There she was, Hermione, making her way across to him, he felt butterflies in his stomach, in fact he felt sick. This wasn't good. .. "Draco, you did all, all of this..for me?" Hermione has said, looking with delight on the picnic spread out underneath the stars and the moon. He had only managed to nod in agreement, nerves having stole his voice.  
They had spent forever laughing and talking and then it happened, it had happened so naturally, he had barely registered what had happened. "Hermione, I think, I think. I'm falling in love with you, no, I know I'm in love with you. Just seeing you makes me smile and I want to be with you, and I want to take away all of your hurt and never see you cry again. What, well, what I'm trying to say is that I love you Hermione. I really do." She had shushed him by kissing him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The moon woke Draco up, he had no idea how long he had been asleep, but his pillow was wet from his tears. His heart empty and worthless. It was nearly a new day, a new dawn, without her. Each day fading and blurring into the others, and he continued to exist, aimless and without purpose. Alone, and he wondered when it would end. When the hurt would stop.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: I've tried to make this longer- its 4 pages in Microsoft Word, and I really hope you guys like it. Please, please e-mail with some ideas as I'm having issues about where this should go- should Draco continue to heave his pain around and make this story into a painfully sad one should he beat up Harry. Get himself a new gf (and I have a canon character in mind) and get on with his life Should he do some of the above and track down Hermione and Ron's murderer and have his revenge a la Gladiator. Should I just shut up and stop prodding a dead story. Please e-mail with ideas, comments etc, and please review as im having doubta about the dark side.. ta very muchly  
  
Oh hang on, before I forget, if anyone here visits ff.net then some of my other stories are there: www.fanfiction.net and then the author name Jess McRae.  
  
*hugs* 


End file.
